The Prisoner
by QueenThorn
Summary: The twisted relationship that forms between Naraku and Sango after he captures her for an unknown gain. No fluff. M for violence, sexual content and strong languge. A story about what was meant to be but wasn't.
1. Taken

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I'm just diving inside their heads and making nonsense out of it.**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I know that this pairing sounds totally warped right now. But that's what's it meant to be. There's a S/M/N triangle going on throughout the story, but the main focus is the relationship between Sango and Naraku. The first chapter or two may appear slow-paced, but I really want to build-up the tension and set the background context for the story so that it's not something thrown entirely out of sequence with the main Inuyasha story. Will try my best to update at least once a week, depending on how busy I am with work. So, here goes...

_This story is set in the Sengoku period. The group are finally approaching the day where they must face Naraku head-on. But unfortunately, they don't get to that. __This isn't a story about Sango finally being with Miroku. As much as she'd like that to happen, this is a story about destruction. And obsession. __I don't want to convey Naraku as just an abusive, soulless, being. But I will not allow him to be wiped of his sins, either. __Sango is not deluded. She understands even in the midst of her captivity that Naraku is an evil murderer. Her bravery and compassion is what allows her to see Naraku differently. __Naraku is a split-soul, who holds a shattering secret but hates himself for what he really feels. He lacks understanding of his own behaviour towards his prisoner, but he'll soon have to make the choice between his very real prejudiced beliefs or what he truly desires. And with something unexpected entering their dangerous world, the chance of a happy ending remains implausible._

* * *

><p>It would all be over soon; we could sense that. The turnout was unclear to all of us. So much had happened since we had joined Inuyasha and Kagome to help find the skion jewel shards. But since Narauku and the Band of Seven have more of them than we do, as well as assigning countless demons to track us, it was a bleak foresight to say the least. Inuyasha had been quiet for days, whether because of anxiety or moodiness I can't say, even though Kagome's multiple attempts to lift his spirits were most exhausting.<p>

"Come on, Inuyasha," she said, taking a packet of instant noodles out of her bag. "You know these are your favourite!"

His ears twitched briefly, but he soon folded his arms across his chest and gave Kagome a look of utter disapproval.

"Why do I need that stuff? We're about to finally face that Bankotsu idiot and all you can think about is food!" He snapped, in his usual, arrogant tone.

"SIT, BOY."

A great thud erupted as the ground pulled Inuyasha into its, followed by several mumbles and curses as Inuyasha started to get back up, eager to catch up with Kagome to avenge his petty fall.

Shippo sighed as we all continued on our way ignoring the scene we had so long grown accustomed to.

Nothing frustrates me more than watching Kagome and Inuyasha constantly bicker, ignore each other and then flirt menially.

For goodness' sake, why don't they just accept that they like each other and get on with?

_You can talk, Sango. Isn't it the spitting image of you and Miroku, too?_

Shut up, brain.

As we embarked on what felt like our final journey, the sun gave a somewhat sad kind of glimmer; a faltering heat. There wasn't much sun anymore. The skies were dark, and that was only if we could see them. An ominous cloud had made its away above us, and most nights – it rained.

I dreaded the sign that told us we were approaching the next village. Miroku's face had already lit up once it was clear it was far livelier than the places of our previous passing through. More women for him to pursue, no doubt.

My thoughts turned to Kohaku as I set my eyes on the village entrance. This was... could we really?

The village of the demon slayers.

_My_ village.

The wooden arch above the entrance was made from the same tree, unchanged in shape and style. I could make our the familiar layout of houses in the foreground and my heart turned to stone. The place that once held such comfort and refuse was now a place of grief, sadness and blood.

Aside from my brother, there was always one other face that always made its way into the front of my mind when I contemplate my seething anger.

Naraku.

I know that the others sympathise with my ordeal. How could they not? To have your family torn from you, and turned into murderers is unexplainably excruciating. I know Inuyasha lost Kikyo, but this is different. I worry for Kohaku every waking minute that I breathe. Is he alive? Does he even know who I am anymore? I swore on that day that I would never rest until I had Naraku begging for death at my feet. And Kohaku back at my side.

That was after all the motive for my decision to join Inuyasha on the quest to kill that wretched demon. As it turns out, I found friends to ease the loneliness left by _him_. And I have… Miroku. God knows whether his kindness towards me is out of his womanizing ways or not, but he gives me a comfort that nobody else can.

"Sango?" said Miroku, with a light touch on my elbow. "Aren't you coming with us?"

Little had I known I was just standing alone in a total daze.

I blushed a little with a small smile and took the last few steps to a safe place to rest, eat something other than Kagome's instant noodles, and perhaps even get some sleep tonight if we haven't been followed by something that's after the Sacred Jewel.

"Wait," Miroku said, holding out an arm, as Inuyasha and the others began to disappear into the distance, unaware of our delay.

Every time Miroku said something sharp, my heart dropped like a rock. Damn it, I wasn't making my nervousness subtle. What does he want?

I composed my expression and turned to look at him.

"Sango, I know this place must hold some memories for you," he began as he reached out to trace his finger down my cheek. I felt my insides shiver at his touch. "But if you need an escape later, I'll go with you. We can find a river outside the border and sit there for a while. Just make sure you tell me. Okay?"

I've always been at expert at contemplating my innermost thoughts and sensitivities, but talking about them out loud, especially to him, just makes everything seem so real and pushes me over the edge. I couldn't stop as the tears began to gather in my eyes.

"Sango!" Whispered Miroku shockingly at the look on my face. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," I said, pushing his hand away from my face. "It's okay."

I walked away from him, not in the mood for any romantic gestures. All I wanted was to be alone.

I spotted a red figure that resembled Inuyasha in the foreground, when I realized just where I was standing. This was it, right? That day. That day I shouldn't have survived.

_Slash. Blood. A clunk of metal._

Kohaku.

Father.

Some of the villagers turn as they begin to notice me; their judging eyes piercing through me. I heard whispers, whispers of the Sango girl that left, and her brother… Her evil brother who killed all of those innocent people.

A firm hand grips mine.

"Let's go," he said, leading the way. I obeyed.

The local house, thankfully, was a new building, situated on top of the hill overlooking the village. I was surprised. This town never really bothered with anything new. Inside were beautiful wooden décor, a welcoming lounge, and stairs that presumably led to the rooms. From the window in the entrance, I could see the building where I had spent my childhood.

My old house…

I wonder who lived there now.

Were they happy, like I used to be before Kohaku…?

_No. Stop it._

"Get it together, Sango!" exclaimed Inuyasha from nowhere. "If you haven't realized, we don't have _time_ to grieve over the past. We've got a _war_ to win."

God. It's true. What am I doing?

"Right, I-" I began to explain.

"That's enough, Inuyasha," Miroku's harsh voice saved me from stuttering my pathetic reply.

After giving a prideful glare, Inuyasha turned away and went to sit down and eat with the others.

I found myself blushing again, but my little burst of gratitude disappeared when I saw Miroku walk over to the women gathering in the corner of the lounge.

_You bastard. Don't treat me like I'm special and then go and attend to somebody else!_

"Don't worry, Sango," Kagome's soft voice inclined me to join her for some food. I sat down and starting pouring myself some ramen.

"You know he doesn't mean it," she continued.

"I don't care if he means it or not!" I exclaimed, not having swallowed my food because I was so desperate to defend myself, "It's just annoying, isn't it? Why does he do that when our only focus should be defeating Naraku?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and indulged in the rest of her ramen with Shippo.

_Who are you kidding...? From the moment you met him you knew there was… something._

But was that entirely my fault?

_He always treated you differently. Even the others noticed._

But that doesn't matter, does it? It's only because he knows that Kagome is Inuyasha's. He goes for anybody that's available.

_It's not always like that, though. He laughs with other women and makes bold gestures, but with you, he stopped that. He will hold your hand, or touch you lightly, subtly. It's not as if he'd do that with anybody else…_

No, no, no. I'm not going to sit in this godforsaken village and ponder over my insignificant thoughts about _him_. Not when terrible things happened here. Things that I don't want to ever recount but my mind still insists on repeating those events night after night. Not when I have any idea whether my brother is alive or dead.

The main thing I've ever felt since Kohaku's disappearance is anger. Anger and frustration. I was supposed to have protected him, as his elder kin. But I failed.

Before sunset, Inuyasha left the house, inspecting the village.

He came back in and looked, for the first time in a while, pleased.

"Nothing followed us," he explained, "Which is definitely a good thing, considering tonight's the night of the full moon. I'd be useless, as a weak little human," he glanced playfully over to Kagome who huffed.

The landlord and his wife escorted us to our rooms. Kagome shared with Shippo, Inuyasha with a space to himself, Miroku next door, and me with Kirara. A picturesque balcony outside our rooms joined all of them together like a corridor, but the draped material over the doorways were thick and would block the first rays of sunlight come the morning.

Would I really sleep here, with my head swimming with thoughts?

I'd have to.

But as I slid the blanket over my cool body, I felt empty. Dark. Lonely.

And all I could see was the consequences of the weapon that Kohaku so brutally wielded.

And blood.

Lots of blood.

I lay there in silence, with no comprehension of how much time was passing, nor whether he was awake.

_Why would you want him to be awake?_

I don't. I was just curious.

I rolled over, my eyes facing the doorway. Kirara was snoring by now. I couldn't help but smile sadly at how peaceful she looked. If only I could have some of that.

It's amazing how close you can become to an animal, even if she really was a demon. Not an evil demon, anyway. Since I was five, Kirara had treasured me as much as I treasured her. Her nuzzling into my cheek was perhaps one of the greatest comforts I have. And right now, I was more grateful for her company than ever – asleep or not.

It wasn't just the case of being here… in this village. It was most nights where the events of what happened repeat in my mind, no matter where I am, like a stuck record. And worry. Was he even alive? I had never loved a person so much as I loved Kohaku. And now he was taken from me. In a blink of an eye, he became a murderer. Naraku's puppet. How cowardly could such a powerful Demon really be? To assign a little boy to do all the dirty work? God, what was wrong with him? As if greed and power weren't corruption enough. But all of this murder… all of the innocent blood spilled… All for what?

I wonder if the jewel shard inside him gives Naraku complete control. Can Kohaku think, still? Can he see my face? He probably can't, because he's probably… Oh, God. Maybe Naraku really meant it when he told me he wouldn't need my brother much longer in that last battle. And he'd hardly return him to me with a precious jewel shard embedded in his flesh. Kohaku would have to die.

Die…

I pulled my blanket over my head so even the ghosts of my past wouldn't see me shed a tear.

A rustle. Something's moving outside my room.

I started, and I felt myself rush through a vortex back to reality as I peeled my eyes and alerted all my senses.

My Hiraikotsu was at the other side of my apartment, next to Kirara who was fast asleep. God dammit, wasn't she supposed to sense the enemy? Why hadn't she stirred?

I lifted my head, and a shadow appeared behind the curtain, behind the doorway to my room.

"Demon, show yourself!" I exclaimed, finally gathering the courage to jump up and grab my Hiraikotsu.

"Sango, it's me!" His harsh whisper hit me like a punch to the stomach.

I dropped my weapon in sheer bewilderment. Miroku had a cocky way of approaching me at times, but never had he appeared in my room in the middle of the night.

"What… Why?" Was all I could say.

He didn't answer me. He took a few quiet steps into my room.

I took a few steps back.

Soon, my back hit the wall, and his face was only inches from mine.

"Tonight's the first night we haven't been hunted down," he said simply, a small smile appearing on his face. His black hair draped elegantly over his forehead.

I didn't know what to say to that.

Yes, he was right, but...

What could I say?

"I thought I'd never get the chance to just… be here. With you. Since I never had the chance to tell you the truth, I guess tonight's the best opportunity I've had so far." He spoke with a strange softness I hadn't heard before. It made him sound… weak. Weak like me. But also strong. He wasn't afraid of his own feelings.

_Speak, Sango, speak!_

Haven't you wanted this for a while?

His hand cupped my right cheek, and I began to shut my eyelids, unable to take in what was happening. It was as though fire was burning all through my body. But it felt… good.

_Come on, now. Don't fall for his tricks. He just wants some fun. Play it cool._

"Tell me what?" I managed, my voice quiet.

He said nothing, but he took one step further, a smirk beginning to appear on his face. We were so close that his hips touched mine, and when they did so he only pushed a little further.

Oh God.

I can't breathe.

Then he began to move his face closer to mine.

And without realizing what I was doing, something compelled me to do the same. I met his lips as we finally drew close enough, and – wow.

All of these last few months with Miroku had finally been worth it. Those times where my heart would ache as I watched him disappear into the distance, running after some girl.

So, I really was different. He didn't feel… needy. He didn't act desperate like he did with the other ones. It was… a perfect balance, an unstoppable moment.

As if my thoughts of earlier had fluttered into the sky, off to haunt somebody else. His lips were soft, and I could feel his light breath on me. He was gentle. For somebody of his confidence, I expected him to be inattentive to his partner's comfort. I found myself strangely desperate to continue kissing him. But, as if he's read my mind, he met my lips again, opening mine slightly with his own, and oh god, I can taste him, I want him-

_SMASH._

Flying pieces of wood. Smoke. Holes. Screams.

"Sango!" I heard Miroku's scream as he flew backwards through the air, far over the balcony, and far over the hill, towards the village.

_No_. Miroku!

"INUYASHA!" I screamed, running throughout the rabble to find him.

I didn't know what else to do. Inuyasha would know. He must.

There he was. He was in the corner. And he wasn't alone. A tall, animal-like figure stood towering over him. I didn't need to know what kind of animal to confirm it was Naraku.

Inuyasha and Naraku…

But… Oh, God. Inuyasha was human. His long black hair waved in the wind that now came through the wall-less room. How did Naraku discover the day that Inuyasha was human?

God damn it, we had been followed, after all. When I find out what tracked us I am going to destroy it with every ounce of my being.

"What do you want?" Mocked Inuyasha, half in shock, half arrogantly, with far too much strength than he really had to offer.

I heard him laugh, then. It wasn't like a normal laugh. It was dark. It made me shiver.

"Fortunately, Inuyasha, I am not here for you tonight. Your weak, human form doesn't excite me enough to kill you. But when I do, I will allow you to try your best, however petty that will be, using whatever you will. This would be simply no fun…"

That sadistic, twisted, demon. He really likes to play with his food, doesn't he?

Inuyasha snorted, but he succumbed, accepting that in his form he wouldn't be able to do anything.

"I said: what do you want?" Inuyasha repeated.

The Jewel Shards, luckily, had been hidden before we went to bed. It was a tip Kagome used religiously now. After so many ambushes since she looked after the Sacred Jewel, she couldn't risk it being taken. Right now, it was buried in the basement, in one of ten rooms. Naraku didn't have the ability to sense where they were, even if he knew who looked after them.

But if he wasn't here for that, then what…?

"I'm going to be taking something of yours, I'm afraid," he said, turning round to face me. "Or rather, of Miroku's, by the sight I just saw." He smirked at me and I felt my stomach twist. "But fortunately, he won't be around to stop me."

That bastard.

I snapped.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?" I shouted, grabbing my Hiraikotsu and running at Naraku.

With a simple wave of his arm, it snapped. My… my Hiraikotsu.

It snapped in half, as if a child had just snapped a pencil.

"I don't think you'll be needing that," he said, patronizingly.

I held the remaining piece in my hand, dumbstruck, mouth open. What…what just happened?

No demon should even be able to lay a finger upon it, let alone destroy it! It was crafted from purified demon bones, the opposite of my enemy…

"I'll be seeing you, half-breed," snarled Naraku.

Inuyasha beard his teeth, but he was unable to do anything. In all honestly, he was probably just glad that Kagome was still safe in the room further down.

What did he want with_ me?_

Suddenly, I feel a grip at my waist. _What?_

Oh… oh my God.

I hold my breath as Naraku jumps into the open air, with me by his side.


	2. Naraku

I was flying. Soaring through the sky. It was night, still. And his grip at my waist never loosened.

God, I feel sick just at this closeness between us.

His touch alone is soul destroying.

Why me? Surely I was the least valuable member of the group.

Where is he even taking me?

What is he going to do with me?

No, I must be dreaming. I dreamt of Miroku. I dreamt of Naraku. That's all I dream about nowadays, anyway. The day when I can finally be Miroku's and the day when I can take my revenge on the creature that took away my family and everything I ever loved. I'll be awake soon. I'll be laughing at my own stupidity soon.

Blackness.

Hours pass.

_Where am I?_

I start to come round. I'm being carried. My surroundings are dimly lit. I can only come to believe that we're in a cave. No. _He's_ in a cave, and he's taken me with him.

Oh god. Just his aura makes my stomach churn. I can smell him. I can smell his unnatural scent.

My hair isn't in its pinned ponytail anymore. It's draped all over my face. I try to squirm out of his grasp, but I can't move my body. What's he done to me? An immobility curse?

My eyes. I can move my eyes, though.

I blink several times. Occasionally I can catch a glimpse of his face, hooded by his mask.

Oh, why does he wear that stupid outfit? It's not even a disguise anymore. We all know that Baboon Pelt.

And where's Kirara? She would have followed us. That's her duty. My father brought her to me for that purpose. For my protection. For our protection…. Mine and Kohaku's.

"Do excuse me, human," a deep voice penetrated through my very being. "I don't like touching you more than necessary, but since I had to immobilise you should you decide to do anything rash, I had little choice in the matter."

Anger swept through me. Human. Did he really hate me just because I'm what I was born as? I knew his prejudice was strong. I've seen his massacre hundreds… thousands of innocent people just because they were weaker than him.

_Calm down, Sango. It means he won't touch you after this. You'll be safe._

More time passes as we descend deeper and deeper into the cave.

Finally, there was light. Light emerged from the cave, which was now obvious to me as a tunnel. And as we ventured towards the exit and entrance into my soon-to-be-prison, my eyes could barely take in the sight.

It was like a snow globe. There was nothing further beyond this mansion, nor anything above it. We were in a giant bubble, suspended in what felt like nothingness. But there was ground, earth, all inside this little world. This must be one of his Phantom Castles. But it was different. It was separated from the rest of the world unlike the others that were just protected by a barrier.

Naraku took the last step out of the dark, and his arm swooped behind him over the little cave exit. Flickers of light formed a netted pattern over it, sealing us in.

_Sealing us in._

Through the gaps of my black fringe, I saw a tiny smirk appear on Naraku's face through the gap at the bottom of his mask.

The immobilisation curse lifted off of me. Immediately, I planned to make a run for it, back through the cave. But my own logic interrupted me.

If he let you go, surely there's no way out of here.

_No, there must be._

I tried anyway. I jumped out of his grasp and ran towards the cave frantically.

He didn't try to stop me.

The moment I outstretched my hand enough to touch the exit, a wave of shock erupted throughout my body. I'd hit the barrier. It was useless.

"Stupid human," he muttered, staring at me delightfully. He was enjoying this. He was enjoying my panic and my confusion.

My frustration came to a halt when I noticed the little furry mass to my right.

No.

_No…_

Kirara.

Her tail was folded shamefully over her face as if to hide her failure of rescuing me.

"Ah, yes," Naraku began gleefully. "I'm afraid your little friend here was a little… persistent in following you to my headquarters. The intruder barrier caught her as we began our descent here. I always have the bodies of those who try to enter teleported to me. I need to know who's planning to overthrow me, at least."

He's evil.

Completely evil.

Whatever half-demon he used to have has been eaten up by his own sickness.

"You… you killed her!" I exclaimed wildly. "She was all I had! Bring her back! You can do it! I know you can, if you wanted to…" Embarrassingly, I found myself sobbing. But I didn't care. I need her back.

Kirara.

"Unless you want a clay friend, like Inuyasha's old Kikyo, I'd stop begging if I were you…. since you're only degrading my view on humanity." He's a sadist. My tears gave him his satisfaction. "After all, I had the kindness to spare your friend Miroku, even though he was in my path."

Wait…

Miroku. He's alive.

_He's alive._

Thank God.

So then… it was real. He really had kissed me. Even in this horrid situation, I found myself blushing slightly, and the beginnings of a smile began to show on my lips.

But my emerging of a smile faded as I realized that was the end to whatever we had finally had. It was over now.

"Then again, it won't take long for his Wind Tunnel to become the death of him," he smirked. "Now, I'm sorry to spoil the show, but you must be shown to your… residence."

A wave of anger swept over me, and I spat in his face.

"To hell if you think I'm going anywhere with you!" My own bitterness in my voice surprised me, but I didn't waver. "I don't care what you want from me. You won't get it. I'd rather die than betray my friends."

Naraku grimaced, and gave a low chuckle. "Oh, how touching," he said, carelessly wiping the spittle from his cheek.

There's no way to win with him, is there? The only thing that pleases him is other's misery. Therefore, he won't be getting that from me.

Suddenly, I was on the floor. Pain.

Pain in my arms, my hands, my back.

Pain everywhere.

What has he _done_ to me?

"Unfortunately for you, humans can't cast spells. But demons can. Do you want to know why? Because we are the Elite. Your half-breed friend accounts for nothing. Don't even get me started on weak little humans like you. You're defenceless, and totally at my mercy. You will learn to obey me."

His words flew over me as I tried to deal with the pain. It wasn't lifting. But I didn't scream. I didn't even say a word. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I'd beg for forgiveness quickly, if I were you. This curse has the power to knock you out from the pain. And we wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

I was growing tired. I felt as though all of my insides had been set alight. Burning.

_Just say it, Sango. They're just words _

No, I won't give him what he wants!

Oh God, the pain… The PAIN…

_END IT! Just say it and end it!_

"Please…" I managed through my torture. "Stop…"

Cooling. Relief. Floating from the pleasure of feeling nothing.

"You're learning already, it seems," he almost sang, his mouth wide.

But I wasn't done with him yet.

"Where's my brother, you bastard?" I couldn't stop myself. My heart was screaming the words.

"Ah, I thought you'd ask after him sometime soon. Perhaps I'll even let you see him if you behave yourself. Now, follow me."

Before I could debate this order, chains appeared out of thin air and shackled my hands in front of me, and then an invisible force pulled on the chain. Pulling me bheind Naraku as we approached his castle.

I knew he was powerful in strength, but it seems I did underestimate his skill in magic. His curses were strong. He was trained. By who, I'd never know, probably. Why am I caring, anyway?

The only blessing I have is that there's a chance I may see Kohaku. All of these months of suffering, trying to determine whether he was alive or dead… and now I may be able to rid that part of me that's in constant anguish and worry.

We approached the castle and we entered through a side door. I followed unwillingly down the endless corridor, with no clue what to expect or what to feel right now. We came to a spiralling staircase and Naraku sarcastically held out his arm in a gentleman-ike style to let me ascend first.

But I had no choice as the chain tugged me onwards and upwards. Naraku smiled. Of course.

When we got to the top, my legs were tired. I was certainly in the tallest tower of this place.

A single door lay ahead of me, and Naraku pushed it open to reveal a rather plain, bare, room. It was small, but it wasn't a cage in a dungeon, which to be honest, I half expected from him. The entire room was circular, but there was a large futon in the corner, a boarded-up fireplace that immediately caught my attention, a window covered in wooden bars, and another door straight ahead of me.

"I'll be back later for you, human. I'll be dining with you tonight. Do try and make an effort to look… presentable," with a sickening smirk he left my room and a lock clicked.

No.

Not my room.

_This_ room.

Stupidly, I tried the door anyway. My shackles had evaporated into the air now that I was safely imprisoned. But the door was no use.

The fireplace.

I approached it and yanked at the boards of wood that covered it.

After a few minutes with little luck, I realized that I was totally and utterly stuck.

Even if I managed to get through that damn fireplace, it isn't as if I could get out through the cave, is it?

I don't even know where I am. I don't even know whether this is a real place. And if it isn't real, then you can't really escape from nothing, can you?

The other door caught my eye again. It was next to the futon. I tried it, and it unlocked.

To my amazement, I had a bath, a sink, a toilet and a shelf of robes. They were nothing special, of course, but I was half-expecting to end up spending my captivity in filth, just like Naraku saw me as.

_Stop feeling satisfied, Sango. Your circumstances don't change the situation._

So, this is it. Most likely the final journey of my short, sad life.

Me, Sango… in Naraku's castle.

The worst was obviously to come.

There's only a limited number of reasons why he wants me.

Firstly, there's Inuyasha. He'll probably want information. Where he's going, what's he doing. His secret weapon… Oh God. If I revealed everything to Naraku, Inuaysha's weaknesses would be exploited. Then we'd lose.

_No… He'd lose, right? You're not Inuyasha._

Inuyasha is my friend.

_No, you stay with him for Miroku. _

It doesn't matter. I'd never betray good over evil.

Besides, what information would really harm Inuyasha? It's obvious that Naraku already knows about the full moon. He knows about Tessaiga. Then… why?

Next, I could be awaiting the same fate as Kohaku. I bet he'd love that. The two siblings; the two puppets. Just by inserting a Jewel Shard into me, I'd be at his mercy. I'd be forced to hunt the others. I'd be bait; a lure. God. How did I let things get to this?

_It's not your fault. You were taken._

I didn't try hard enough.

_He was too strong for you._

Or maybe I'm just a hostage. Just bait for Inuyasha to fall into Naraku's trap.

But then…

Why me?

_You're one of his friends._

But surely Naraku would have chosen Kagome? After all, it's obvious to anybody that there's some romantic attachment between them.

It doesn't make any sense.

He hates me. Naraku absolutely hates me just because of what I am. Something I didn't choose, just like he didn't choose to be half-demon… even though his hypocrisy is incredible considering the insults he throws at Inuyasha for his kind, when he is the exact same.

More over, I don't _understand_ him. What's his aim? Will he really be satisfied after he eliminates the human world with his dominance? Who would be left to enjoy it with him?

He's a half-demon. Inuyasha is a half-demon. Perhaps… perhaps I can break through. If Inuyasha can become so good, even if he drowns in his arrogance at times, maybe I can bring down Naraku's walls.


	3. Endurance

Hours must have passed, because there's a knock at my door. He steps in.

He's not in his Baboon Pelt anymore. He's in his… his 'human' form. A body that probably isn't his, guessing from the acts he commits. But it's all I have to go on when it comes to his true identity. His long black hair twists around his hard face. And his eyes… Were they purple or red? They're glaring at me slightly.

If I knew nothing about about this man - no, this being... then I'd say he's almost good looking.

_Sango, what are you talking about? This is Naraku, for God's sake!_

Damn.

Suddenly, I'm on the floor.

He's slapped me. He's slapped me so hard I've fallen to the ground.

I clutch my face in my hand and look up at him.

"Don't just stand there looking at me as if you know a single thing about me when you haven't even done what I ordered you to," he spat.

Hate. Hate, hate, hate.

Wait, ordered me to…?

Oh. To look 'presentable'.

_Why on Earth should you bother looking presentable for a monster?_

I'm fine. My robes may be a little bloody from the ambush at my home village, but I'm fine.

Naraku held out his hand, and a red robe flew from my wash room into his palm. Telekinesis. Really?

I forgot he had more skill than just strength.

"Undress," he said emotionlessly, "I won't have dirt sitting at my table."

_What?_

Is he seriously asking me to… undress… here?

"I-I can't-" I began, stammering.

"Oh, you will. Unless you want me to undress you for you." He said coldly.

I stood there, frozen. No. I couldn't do this. I'd lose every part of my dignity.

Suddenly, a naked me was standing right there.

Right in front of me.

What?

_No._

How was this possible?

Naraku was there… and now he's gone… and I'm staring at myself, but there isn't a mirror. The naked version of me is smiling, and oh God… I can see everything and I just want to run and cover the second me up.

He… he shifted. I don't believe it.

The bastard shapeshifted into me!

_Calm down, Sango… It's not really you… It's him… Remember it's him…_

"OKAY!" I give in frantically, "Please, I'll change, just turn back!"

There were Naraku's hard, cold, eyes again, with a hideous smirk.

"Do forgive me for my personal intrusion, but I believe dignity is always an essential factor to lose at first if I'm going to break you, anyhow. Do remember, that although I can humiliate you, I wouldn't dream of taking pleasure from your body. I didn't even look - promise," he added sarcastically.

I turned away from him, feeling utterly helpless. Helpless and disgusting, since that's all anybody would see me as from now on.

Undressing in front of Naraku.

God, I can only start to imagine Miroku's reaction if he were here.

I took the fresh robe from Naraku's palm and slowly slid my dirty one off of my shoulder, facing away from him. I could feel myself burning up even though the sight I had just seen was much worse.

I peeked over my shoulder, curious to see what he was doing whilst I felt as though the earth swallowing me up would be better than this.

_He's gone._

Gone?

How long had he been gone for?

Then it hit me.

This was all just a mind game.

He only _wanted_ me to believe that I had to undress in front of him.

He knew I would be too embarrassed to turn and look it him whilst naked... He knew I would believe that he was there the whole time.

Relief swept over me. Then anger.

He just wanted to me to feel helplessness.

I always hated Naraku. But right now, I felt as though I could explode from my contempt for him. My veins are burning with vengeance and the most frustrating thing is - there's nothing I could do about it.

I wish I could make him suffer like he's made me suffer within less than a day of my being here.

As I pulled on the last of my robes, I felt as though gravity had moved - I was being pulled, down down through the little tower that was now my unfavourable home, through the stairs, and into a dining room.

I briefly stumbled as my body adjusted to my change of setting, but gathered myself as quickly as possible.

He's watching me.

"Finally," he mocked, "I thought you'd never come."

In front of me was a long, wooden table covered from head to toe in platters.

When was the last time I ate?

I didn't even know how many hours I've been in for. But I felt my stomach growl with a desperate need for food.

"Take a seat," he said, and a chair pulled itself far enough away from the other end of the table so that I could squeeze in.

How did he do that?

I sat down, half desperately, half reluctantly.

Naraku raised a hand in gesture and said, "Please."

I looked in front of me. Food had never looked so good before. I started serving some rice onto my dish when a horrid thought cut through me.

Poison?

_No. He wouldn't have brought you here just to kill you._

But then... why the hospitality?

_He needs your help, obviously._

Then he wouldn't have treated me like filth already...

_That's just Naraku. _

I carefully lifted my chopsticks to my mouth and had a taste.

Damn, it was good.

He looked pleased at my amount of trust in his offering, but after he began to dig in himself, the last of my anxiety faded.

I'd never had such an awkward meal before. He stared at me and I stared at him, and apart from that, there was silence.

Suddenly, the chitter-chatter and dark laughter of people caught my attention in the corridor behind us.

Silhouettes of what appeared like men went past the draped material in an orderly fashion.

"Who are they?" I said, unable to contain my curiously.

He looked at me for a while until I was certain he wasn't going to answer.

"Servants," he muttered bluntly.

My mind hardened.

Servants who were noisy, and from the shape of them through the wall, armed?

No, I wouldn't buy that.

I could have sworn that I saw Kagura's pointy little figure strut past, too.

Just how many people does he have working for him?

And why are they all here, in this new... this new what? This new castle? This new world?

I didn't even know what I was in. Let alone where it was.

I went to lift my hand for another mouthful, but it was difficult. My fingers only closed a few seconds after my brain told them to.

My other hand felt heavy.

What's... what's going on?

I go to open my mouth but I can't.

It's this kind of feeling where I'm drifting off to sleep. But I'm awake. I'm totally awake but I can't move my body. Not even my eyes this time.

Something had been in my food then.

But why didn't he just immobilize me?

Or... am I dying? Is this my body shutting down?

It can't be. It wouldn't make any sense to kill me. I'm of some value at least for him to have taken me here. It's just the what and the why that I need to work out. But I'll hold onto the fact he needs me in one way or another. I'll have to just get through whatever he's planning to do tonight.

He wouldn't...

No.

Not after earlier.

He made it perfectly clear that an almost-full-demon like himself would never even _think_ of a human in that way.

I heard voices. Female whispers. Who was that...? I recognized that sharp tongue.

"Yes, Kagura. Now if you don't mind, I have business to attend to - so pass me my weaponry and I will join you later," Naraku's voice pierced through me despite my apparent sleep-like state.

Why was Kagura here? Why is he joining her later?

What if... Oh, wow...

Maybe they're together or something.

In all honesty, they're probably the best suited pair in the world. They both have hearts of stone and they certainly enjoy sadistic acts the most.

A slash of a sword.

Oh my god.

I'm being carried. I can feel his cold arms around me. He's carelessly slumping me to the ground, being the least bit careful to cause my head less damage when impacting with the wooden surface.

My head is turned to the side awkwardly. I wish I could move. I just wish I could move, or ask him what was going on.

What is he doing?

"Now, human," he said, "This may hurt a little, but I'll only do it this once if you promise to behave hereafter."

Ripping.

_Ripping pain._

_My god, I need to cry out, I _have_ to cry out. But I can't. My head is imploding with pain and desire to move, get away.

My leg. He's cut my leg with... a sword? A knife? I don't know which, my eyes still won't open.

I can feel my warm blood ooze out of the surface.

"I'm going to let you speak, now," he said cooly as I heard from place weapon back in its sheath, "But you must answer everything I ask you - truthfully."

As soon as I felt the ability to move my lips but nothing more, I let out an ear-piercing scream.

Naraku slapped me.

"Inuyasha - Does his time of human form change every month? Or is it just on the night of the full moon?"

Confusion swept through me. I seem to remember Naraku mocking Inuyasha, but reminding him how he would allow him to try and use everything he had to kill him when it came to the end...

_Sango, this is a coward you're dealing with. All he cares about is getting the jewel shards and killing Inuyasha._

But then, why didn't he kill Inuyasha that night he captured me?

_Because..._

_He's not ready. He needs something first. And it has to be... me.

I wouldn't be telling Naraku anything. Not if it meant Inuyasha's success would be weakened.

The torture of one village girl doesn't even begin to make up for the massacre of what would be thousands of people if Naraku ever took full power.

"Well?" Impatience from Naraku's part had obviously won.

"Screw you," I said slowly, but immediately regretted my poorly chosen words.

A tear.

Burning.

More blood. I didn't need to see it. I could smell it.

Pain, pain, pain.

How long could I really withstand this for?

_You can get through this. Don't be scared, he's not going to kill you. He needs you alive. Just get through it._

I made my decision.

I don't know how many hours I lay there, bleeding. Crying in my mind, begging in my mind, but refusing to open my mouth.

"SPEAK, GOD DAMMIT!" Naraku's voice now boomed throughout the dining room.

Somehow, I persited.

Then everything went black some minutes, hours, or days afterwards, and I faded into nothingness.


	4. Reunion

I stirred.

Where am I? What day is it?

The events of what happened when I was last conscious hit me. I jumped up, inspecting my body, preparing to see a horrific sight.

Nothing.

"It was just an illusion," a deep voice said. "Hence, I didn't allow you to open your eyes. It was all inside your head."

I sat there, bewildered.

"The strange thing is," he continued, "humans can't tell the difference between the illusion of pain conducted by somebody of my advanced level, and real torture itself. Yet you didn't give in…" he circled me like a shark wanting its prey. He was getting close. Too close.

"_How?_" he whispered sharply in my ear. My insides froze as his breath tingled my skin.

I didn't need fear anymore.

Fear is Naraku.

He stood up and towered over me as I lay on my bed.

I didn't answer him. The sunlight (or the illusion of sunlight) flooded its way into my bare little room. It was the start of a new day. Was it really less than twelve hours ago that I was lying on that floor, experiencing what I believed to be true, agonizing torture? I felt as though I'd been sleeping for weeks.

"I have something for you that may prove to be a little more… persuasive," Naraku started. He lifted a finger and my prison door opened.

My heart shattered into a million pieces.

Or did the pieces of my soul that I lost since Kohaku's capture finally come back?

I couldn't tell.

"KOHAKU!" I cried with tears. Tears of happiness, tears of sadness.

He'd changed a little. He was taller, now. His dark hair had grown a little past his shoulders. But he also looked… blank.

I ran to him and held his face in my hands. For a brief moment, I could have sworn his eyes twinkled at me and his mouth start to move.

But there was only silence.

"Take it out," I sobbed with my eyes still fixated on Kohaku, "Please. Take it out. I need to talk to him."

"I don't think so," Naraku wasn't moved. "Besides, you are talking to him."

How could I ever expect Naraku to understand? I've tried talking to Kohaku whenever I used to see his blank expression in battle. I'm talking to him now. What I really want, really need, is for him to talk to me… His sweet voice that I dream of so often to revive me back to life. But he's restrained.

_What's the deal then, Naraku? You set my brother free as long as I tell you what you want to know?_

Would I do that?

But I knew the answer.

Of course I would.

I love him more than anybody in the world. I don't care if I have to stay here. It's my turn to suffer now. To suffer for him, after everything he's been through. As for Inuyasha… He will have to expect that as Naraku's prisoner, I will be revealing information under such circumstances… It was hardly a betrayal, right? If it were Kagome instead of Kohaku and Inuyasha instead of me, I'd know the outcome. So I wasn't really betraying anyone, not really.

_Keep telling yourself that. You're choosing one soul over five – and potentially hundreds of thousands more._

I don't care.

Screw it all.

I just need Kohaku to-

_Screams._

_Kohaku's screams._

I turn, and my brother is on the wall, held by vines that appear to be piercing him in his skin to secure him in place.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Naraku smiled.

He bloody smiled.

Blood started to appear from Kohaku's arms and legs.

All of our eyes were open. It wasn't an illusion.

"_You_ may be willing to endure soul-shattering torture in order to protect your little friends," Naraku began, "but I wonder – will you be prepared to let your brother suffer for your persistent silence?"

My stomach dropped and my insides turned to ice. I tried to swallow, but I couldn't my mouth was so dry.

I wanted to be sick. This is cheating. This is unfair.

_He can't do this to him. It's me he's dealing with._

But he would, you know that. He'll do anything, no matter how low or cowardly, in order to take what he wants.

"I'll ask you again," Naraku said, "Tell me the details of Inuyasha's transformation into human form. And don't even think about lying to me – I can read truth in a human's eye with little effort."

What do I do?

It doesn't matter that there's nothing else to tell Naraku about the night of the full moon. For all he knows, Inuyasha may possess a different power that night – even considering the idea would mean that Naraku would hesitate, giving the others a chance.

If I told him the truth, it would be certain that Naraku would plan his attack.

_Lie, Sango._

I can't lie. He just told me he knows when somebody is speaking the truth.

_And you believe that?_

I don't know…

_He'll just try to pick up your anxiety. Don't be anxious when you talk._

"Yes," I began, filling myself with every piece of confidence I had left, "It's only that night he transforms into a human – but, he's different…"

"Different how?" Naraku continued.

I definitely had his attention now. His pupils were dilated and his look eager.

Come on, you can do this…. Improvise.

"He's never taken injury in his human form. We've been attacked on a few occasions where Inuyasha was vulnerable and although he couldn't deal any blows, he seemed to be shielded by a force… the Tessaiga. If it's in his possession when he's human, the sword uses its energy to protect the owner rather than attack the enemy."

I almost convinced myself. Even if Naraku planned to steal the sword, it would mean he had to deal with that before dealing with Inuyasha. Perhaps this would buy them some time. Plus, it can't be wielded or destroyed by anybody else expect Inuyasha.

Good call, Sango.

He started at me tentatively for some moments. I looked at him as if I had nothing to fear.

"You stupid, stupid girl," he muttered, almost so quietly that I wasn't sure whether he said it or not.

I threw my hands to my ears as Kohaku's ear-piercing screams erupted throughout the tower.

No!

"Stop it! STOP IT!" I crawled onto the floor and begged.

Anything but this.

"I'll tell you!" I shouted, "God damnit, I'll tell you, just stop hurting him!"

Kohaku's cries turned to whimpers. I couldn't even bring myself to look at him. The smell of the blood was bad enough for me. My moments of pure happiness only minutes ago had turned into a nightmare.

Naraku raised his eyebrows, silently commanding me to speak. He didn't need to ask the same question anymore.

He'd won, and he knew he had.

"Once a month, on the night of the full moon. No more, no less, okay? And he has no powers. Only the strength of a human."

He stared at me cautiously again and for a moment I was prepared to shield Kohaku from another attack. But he lifted my chin with his fingers so that he could look straight into my eyes.

"Good," he said gently. "You can do as you're told."

I went to turn my head, but his fingers dug deeper in the hollow of my chin.

"I am afraid though," he began with sarcastic twinge of sadness in his voice, "That we have just scraped the surface of what I'd like to know. But you should thank me. I could have assigned anybody to interrogate you. They would have tortured you until you'd gone mad, maybe even died, had you not answered… But at least with me, I spared you and let your brother share some of your ignorance."

"Is there no good in you at all?" I found myself saying. "You have to feel something, surely – after all, you're – you're half-"

An almighty snap sent me crashing onto my bed. Why did he have to do that? He could cut me as much as he liked. But hitting me like that… it was so personal.

"I am no half-demon," he said. I had never seen him so angry. "What you have been told about me is lies from the enemy to lose me followers… by presenting me hypocritically. I knew you were stupid, girl, but I thought you may have had a mind of your own."

My mouth wavered between opening and closing as I sat there in a daze. Nothing made sense anymore. I didn't like this unnecessary time I spent with Naraku just talking. The more I knew about him the more and more I hated him.

He asked me questions, and I answered them. I told him every detail of Tessaiga's wind scar, the size of Miroku's increasing wind tunnel so that Naraku could know when to expect his demise… the beginning of the group's division. I told him every detail about Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation, and her sacred arrows. I told Naraku how Kagome was the only one who could see the pieces of the sacred jewel. I told him how there were feeling between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"And you?" Naraku turned intrusively, "What of you and that… that Miroku human?"

Why is he asking about him and _me?_

None of that mattered. It didn't concern this war.

As soon as he noticed my hesitation, Naraku looked up to Kohaku.

A threat without words.

"That night was the first time he…" I blushed remembering it, "The first time he made his feelings clear. We never had chance to… to make something of it." I felt myself begin to tear up saying those words. Because they were true. I'd probably never see him again. After Naraku is done with me, he'll kill me, I'm sure of it.

Sango, the girl who betrayed her friends.

The girl who couldn't help save her brother even when he was right in front of her.

The girl who was in love with somebody that she'd never see again.

The girl who died as a prisoner and as Naraku's key to victory.

I wouldn't let him see me cry. I blinked away the build up of self pity and waited for the next question.

When we were done, I was overcome with guilt. And worry. Worry about the little body hanging above me.

"Please," I said, finally gazing up at the bloody sight of my brother who seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open now. "Heal him, please…"

Naraku stared at me long and hard. I thought he'd lash out at me for ordering him about, but instead, he turned and left my room, my brother's limp body following in the air close behind.

I sat in amazement.

He'd done it. He'd revive him.

_Of course he would. He's his puppet._

I feel angry for my weakness tonight. I'm stronger than this. I know I am.

But there is one thing. One thing that remained a secret.

Naraku had no idea about Kagome's world. The leap in time down the well.

Nor did I, in all honesty – and I wasn't even sure what Naraku would do with that information if he had it – but just the thought of Naraku spreading his hate to another dimension just seemed unfathomable.

I went into my bathroom and closed the door behind me.

I ran the tap and splashed cool water onto my face. There was a mirror in here, too. I looked in it, but I barely recognized the reflection. I was thinner already, and my eyes were… emptier.

What is he doing to me?


	5. Suhji

**Author's Note: **_Welcome back! Sorry it took me 4 days or so to update; been busy with college at the moment. Anyway, I think this is where the story really starts to turn. Revealing more about Naraku is something that's been needed for a while now, even if it's only a slight insight into his current situation and childhood. Thanks for your patience so far during the build-up of tension. However, Naraku's true intentions towards Sango aren't made clear for a little while yet. But keep reading. It's worth it! Please review and suggest content you'd like to see. I'm all ears to suggestions as there is not every plot is set out for this story. _

* * *

><p>It's ironic, isn't it? How years pass whilst you dream of the one thing you think you can never get.<p>

Then, a miracle happens.

Miroku had finally told me… _showed_ me… his feelings for me, after all of the tension and confusion that preceded it. It was most the exhilarating moment of my life. Images flew into my head when his lips touched mine. I saw us together, having a family, still helping Inuyasha and Kagome find the sacred jewel shards. That was a good moment. The best of my life.

Then, well… it's almost laughable, isn't it?

Naraku.

Just like he's ruined many things, he took this away from me, too.

Naraku ruined Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Naraku ruined me by using Kohaku.

And now I'll never see Miroku again.

I can't even find the right words to describe him.

Soulless?

No. He's full of soul.

Just an evil soul.

But then there's times where my head hurts, trying to work out his stare. His eyes are unreadable to me.

When his fingers linger on my chin for a few seconds too long, or he hesitates on loosening his grip from my wrist if he's leading me somewhere else.

Maybe he does care, somehow.

"I'd never touch _you_, human," His words ring through my head everytime I try to analyse his strange behavior.

But all of my speculation vanishes when I remember his genuine, sickly smiles as he watches me wither in pain or witnesses my distress at seeing Kohaku bleed in front of me.

I thought, that since I'd told him everything he wanted to know, that he might have killed me by now. He'd hardly let me go running off to Inuyasha after what he's done. He know Inuyasha would have more reason to hunt him down.

But I'm still here, with my strange, dream-like routine in that little circular room.

One afternoon (I don't know what day it is now, or how long I've been here for), Kagura walked through my door, expressionless, as always, telling me in her usual sarcastic dreary voice I was to begin my chores in the halls.

What is it with that woman?

Is she always bored?

I bet the only reason she serves Naraku is because of the thrill she must get with it. Carrying out tasks that cause so much pain to others.

As she turned to the side and I began to get up to follow her, I noticed some marks on her neck. I assumed they were bruises.

But Naraku hadn't left the castle for a while for a battle. So how did…?

Well, I suppose my suspicions were correct, then. Something must be going on between them.

_Even if there was, why are you thinking about that, Sango?_

It's just curious. I'd have thought Naraku would have gone for someone with a little more… a little more personality, I suppose.

I followed Kagura down the spiral staircase and we ended up in that long, endless hallway again.

"Here," she said in a flat tone, pointing towards a bucket and a mop, "I want all of this corridor done by the time I return," she ordered.

Are you _joking?_ I'm not a servant!

"But you can all do magic," I started, "Why don't you just click your fingers or whatever it is you… things do, and it'll be done a lot quicker," I instantly regretted my words.

A gash cut through my cheek after one swift arm movement.

I raised my fingers to it, and felt blood.

"Manners," Kagura said simply, and walked off to the next room.

I stood in disbelief next to my cleaning equipment. Why were they letting me out of my room just so I could do some menial task?

_This could be your opportunity._

What, with no weapon, and no way out?

_There must be a way through the barrier._

Perhaps. But I'm not going to find out in my current circumstances. I had no information on it yet, and no objects that I could use in my defense.

I had tried to escape too many times, and it never worked. I succumbed, and wet the mop in the bucket of warm water and began to wipe it across the wooden floors.

When I arrived almost half way along that damn corridor, I heard voices.

There was one of the doors to a hall to my right, and I could just make out shapes through the thin wood and draped material.

Silhouettes. Many silhouettes.

"I want all the details of next fortnight's plan," A deep, horrifying voice erupted from the room.

But it wasn't Naraku. I'd grown used to his voice, after all.

"Yes, my lord," replied the familiar sound of _him_.

My _lord_?

"And the girl. Is all information taken from her?"

"I believe so, my lord. I have everything she has confessed written down," a shuffling of papers followed his soft voice.

Soft compared to whatever the thing was that's speaking.

My heart thudded uncontrollably as I heard a movement at the far end of the corridor. I began to frantically scrub again incase Kagura spotted me eavesdropping.

But there was silence a moment afterwards.

"Very good," said the strange being.

"My Lord, I must suggest keeping her alive for longer than planned – my power is still not fully-"

"Naraku," it interrupted, "You have always been a good servant to me, as half-blooded as you are, but you are not entitled to make your own orders. You obey me."

"Y-yes, Master Shuji," replied Naraku hestitantly.

That was something I hadn't heard before. Fear in Naraku's voice.

But most importantly… _what_ is going on?

Since when had there been a power above Naraku? Inuyasha has no idea about this being, clearly. And Naraku was a… a half-blood, after all. From his reaction to me some weeks ago, he must be ashamed of it. And angry.

"The girl will remain in her situation for as long as I command it," it continued, "then she will be disposed of as soon as I order it to be."

A shiver slid mercilessly down my body. So, I was right. I was going to have to die. Once my use had run out.

"For now," Suhji told him, "You may continue with the set plans. I expect to see much progress."

"May I ask, m-my… lord, how exactly I will dispose of the girl upon your order?" Naraku sounded nervous. Why was he so anxious? He didn't care about anything.

"Surely, that answer is obvious, half-blood, if you have been listening to my commands involving the girl in the beginning."

Silence.

Naraku really didn't know, did he?

"You never told me how to kill her, my-"

SMASH.

I jumped to the other side of the corridor as I heard the thud of Naraku's body hit the floor at full force inside the hall.

Even I began to shake.

_Is he really worth your sympathy, Sango? Think of Miroku, and Kohaku and Kikyo…_

"DO NOT PRESENT YOUR INEPTITUDE IN FRONT OF ME!" I clasped my shivering hands over my ears as Suhji, whoever he was, continued to humiliate Naraku further.

As I turned to leave, unable to listen to such treatment any more, I noticed something shining on the floor, twinkling in the sunlight.

It looked like a locket from here. It must have slid under the tapestry when Naraku was thrown to the ground.

I heard Naraku whimper slightly from inside the meeting hall, and I suppressed the beginnings of a wince on my part.

I picked up the locket after double checking that nobody was around, and slid it into the pocket of my Kimono.

I heard approaching footsteps from the corridor next to me, and I reluctantly tiptoed from the spot where I had stood so dumbstruck minutes earlier, and pretended to carry on mopping in utter boredom.

When I was finally back in my room and had bathed, I decided it was time to open the locket. I reached into my pocket-

A swooshing noise. And suddenly, there he was.

Standing right in front of me. I quickly removed my hand and placed it on my lap.

There were three gashes on his face in total, and he had a look on his face that could kill. His black hair was ruffled, but still framed his sharp face perfectly.

Pretending to be unaware of what I had heard earlier, I spoke.

"What happened?" I said, perhaps too softly.

His eyes met mine properly, and I felt… Different. He didn't look at me with that hate he used to all the time. He just looked… Sad.

"Battles don't always leave you unscathed, human," he said, his voice now the opposite of his eyes, "Even those of my advancement."

I said nothing. No more questions would be appropriate. A rush of sympathy swept over me fully for the first time as Naraku turned his victimization into self-praise right in front of me, all to hide his shame.

But… why was he here?

This happened occasionally. He would visit me, initially I thought to insult me, display his hatred towards humans and half-breeds. But now, it wasn't so often.

"I have told you everything you wanted to know," I raised this topic carefully, hoping my intrigue wouldn't give away my eavesdropping. "Am I going to die here?"

For a moment, I could have sworn I saw him wince.

But a fraction of a second later and his face was as hard as always.

"Yes, I think that will be probable," he replied in sheer coldness.

Now it came from him, and not that Suhji creature or whoever he was, it suddenly sounded a lot, lot worse. And a lot more real.

"Will you… will you do it?"

His eyes narrowed as he pulled me back in to his gaze again.

And then, without a word, he turned on his heel and marched out of the door, slamming it shut and clicking a lock after he departed.

I know that I won't be killed until my use runs out. So for now, I need to figure out what it is that's making me useful, if that's even possible. Not give away anything. Not do anything. Most certainly not comply with any further orders or questions. Otherwise, I have no chance of ever surviving this place. Trying to get through to Naraku himself would set off a nerve right now, I'm sure of it. He swings from revealing a look of compassion to a look of pure hatred.

Giving up trying to understand his ever-changing behavior, I rested my head back on my futon, and finally took the locket out from my pocket.

It was golden, on a long, long chain. It would easily be hidden inside his robes. I guess that's why I never noticed it. It was circular in shape, perhaps twice the size of my thumb.

There were three pictures inside.

The first showed a beast, baboon-like with a hard-expression. I couldn't help but think of Naraku in his baboon pelt – it resembled his father so closely.

Then, in the middle, was a boy. He was smiling. So much so, that I could easily have mistaken him from one of Kohaku's school friends back in our village. Except for his eyes… They had a reddy tint. But it was his thick, black hair gave him away. It was Naraku. That frantic, rough appearance, even now he was… well, however many years older… And he looked so… so innocent. But happy.

I gazed over to the last image. It was of a woman. She looked around twenty or thirty, with long, wavy black hair, but blue eyes. Bright blue eyes. God, she was beautiful. She had high cheek bones and a pinky tint to her cheeks and lips. She was wearing a kimono of some sort, in a pale blue colour, patterned with perhaps flowers as far as I could make out.

So… Naraku has a family.

Or maybe _had_ a family?

My insides grew uncomfortable as my curiously over my captor heightened.

I shuddered to think of Suhji's reaction if he ever discovered that Naraku kept his half-breed background close to his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I'm afraid that I won't be updating this story until the end of March. You see, I've bee... uhm, procrastinating on here in order to avoid my coursework by writing TP. It's been great fun, but I realized that this 13K word story so far is double the amount necessecary to finish my work! So I'm using FF and creative writing as motivation to look forward to, to get through this difficult month. 3 essays and an entire photography book. But I promise when I have a spare moment I'll be working on what happens next, and all the juicy things that'll be coming up. Thank you so much for reading this far! I'll be back soon, so keep this in your watch list. Please review and let me know what you think so far._


	6. Saviour

**Author's Note:** _Hello, hello and welcome back! Thank you for your patience this month and your brilliant reviews! As promised, here's the next chapter. My coursework deadlines are now over so I have plenty more free time to continue this story. Also, *nervous shuffle*__ I have completed the plots/sub-plots in the story. Now it's just putting it together (and getting more idea to set me off track, probably…). This is a long chapter, but Kagura gets pretty badass now. Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

><p>It's the afternoon, I think. I'm bored stiff from lying in my room all day trying to make sense of nonsense. My own thoughts are my worst enemy. I hate him for causing the ache in my mind, and I hate myself for the wonder that keeps cropping up in my brain.<p>

I should show this locket to _him_. That Suhji – or Kagura, she can be vicious. I know too well that Naraku would be put in danger as a result. My eavesdropping made the situation all too clear: Naraku's background is his humiliation. If just the knowledge of this infuriated Suhji, I know Naraku's secret affections for his half-breed form would result in something awful.

And that's at least what he deserves for doing this to me.

Maybe he'd be executed.

Dead.

Gone.

He wouldn't be able to continue torturing my body and soul, then.

And he wouldn't be able to kill me when the time came.

But then…

No, Suhji would just do it. Or assign another one of those proud henchmen to do it for him.

And somewhere deep down, I'm aware that Naraku is my only hope, as much as I hate to admit that.

My captor is my hope of freedom.

I feel it sometimes when he looks at me. The desperation in my eyes never bothered him before. But when I refuse to release my gaze onto his, his eyes can ever so subtly flinch.

As if he could actually feel something.

But even if I was freed… where do I go from here? I'd never leave Kohaku. And he knows that.

My door clicked.

I looked up at the pointy little face glaring down at me. Where did this look of pure hatred come from?

I began to rise, searching for my work robes ready to face my dull chores.

"That won't be necessary," she said, raising a hand.

I sat still.

Eternal silence pounded through my room as I waited for her to speak.

Oh God. Was it time for me to… to-

"Naraku did not come to me last night," she hissed, venom pouring out of her narrow eyes.

I didn't say anything. This most certainly wasn't what I expected. What on earth had I got to do with-

"He was here again, wasn't he?" Kagura rushed over to my futon grasped clumps of my hair in her fist, yanking my head up to meet her pointy nose.

"Why you?" Her voice pierced through me and her grip on my hair tightened.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said as calmly as possible.

Was I lying or telling the truth?

"INSOLENT, STUPID HUMAN!" As she shrieked I was suddenly pulled back into the wall of my cell, vines protruding every spec of my bare skin. The same vines that made Kohaku wither and bleed.

"What would a commander of the _Daimyo _want with such an abomination as yourself?" Kagura began to pace around me, enjoying my humiliation. "He hasn't carried out many of the commands that concern you," she continued as my eyes widened slightly, "And he most certainly doesn't show the same… the same passion for me as he did before."

I winced as the thorns of the vines began to penetrate my skin, all over me, burning everywhere.

A trickle of red.

The pain soon began impossible to endure.

"Please, Kagura, there's nothing-"

"YOU DARE TALK AT ME?" Waving her hand in the air, multiple and merciless gashes sliced through my cheek. This wasn't the regular punishment I received for slacking during my chores.

I couldn't help but scream as I felt my face being skinned.

What did she want? What could I say?

_Oh yes, Kagura, my entire head splits itself every day and night in its petty attempt to analyse his strange behaviour._

That itself would be telling too much.

"You ought to know," she continued in her usual, emotionless voice as I began to hang limply in my bonds, "It's my top priority to discover this… atrocity. And when I have the evidence to present to Suhji," she paused, sharpening her eyes as a smile of satisfaction carved onto her face, "You will both pay for this disgusting crime again nature-"

"DISGUSTING CRIME?" I couldn't help myself as her provocation regained my mental strength. "You don't know the meaning of disgusting. Look at yourself! You are in no place to comment on the laws of nature."

Kagura let out a chuckle. "And what makes you think you're in the right, and I'm in the wrong, human? It's called natural selection. We are the Elite."

"And yet your precious Naraku pays a stupid little human like me more attention than yourself."

I immediately regretted my words as her expression changed from her arrogant pride to utter loathing.

"You will pay for that, human."

And I do.

I can't breathe.

I didn't even see it coming, not even a flicker of movement.

A wet sound gargled in my throat as I tried to plea.

But all I tasted was blood.

"He…l…p me…" I stopped talking, bending my head forward to release the pool of blood building up inside my throat and I caught a glimpse of the black knife that was buried in the pit of my stomach.

This was it then.

I was going to die.

Death. Would it really be so bad now?

_A slam of a door._

"What on earth do you think you're doing? "

It's _him_.

Oh thank God, it's him.

"That little bitch needs to be taught some manners," a voice replied that sounded far away in the distance, each word growing fainter to my ears.

"I think you'll find that's my job, Kagura," Naraku said, looking up at me. As his eyes met mine, my vision slowly fading, the vines released me and I slumped onto the floor.

My eyelids grow heavier.

A tall blur arrived at my side and I let out a gasp as the knife was pulled out of me.

"I'm sorry," A faint whisper in my ear.

I felt myself being lifted from the stone floor, and then everything went dark.

I don't know how long I was blank for. Blank and swimming through a sea of nothingness, hoping that this wasn't eternity.

Maybe I wasn't even awake now.

Murmurs.

"Why… don't you come to me anymore?" Kagura's voice had a quality that I hadn't yet heard before.

Desperation.

His rough voice showed no pity. As always.

"I have no interest in a selfish little girl like yourself," he hissed, "especially one that disobeys Suhji for personal gain. If she'd have died, you would have destroyed the both of us."

Kagura's high-pitched cackle of a laugh erupted from the walls around me. "And what will you have left when you throw me away, Naraku? Who else would want a _half-breed _for a mate?"

There was silence again. Or maybe I fell into unconsciousness once more.

Sunlight.

A silhouette.

"Human?" A concerned voice came from the edge of my futon. I felt something on me that I hadn't ever felt before.

The warmth of his hand.

It rested gently above mine, careful not to clasp it too hard.

I stirred.

"Drink this," he said, raising a vial. "You should feel somewhat revived."

I swallowed it without question. Anything was better than this drifting of my mind to and from reality. A small grimace appeared on his face.

"Thank you," I said. It was the first time I'd properly thanked Naraku for anything. I never thought those words would escape my lips in his presence. After all, what was I really thankful for? My father's death? Kohaku's destruction? My imprisonment and eternal torture? I shouldn't be thanking the bastard at all. It's his fault this happened, it's his fault I'm here. But the two words poured out of my head before I could stop them.

He looked away, his eyes unable to meet mine.

A sudden gush of life swept over me, my insides roaring with energy. And then a sensation of tranquillity. I felt… normal.

The portion worked.

"Why?" I said meekly. I knew how easily his nerves could be triggered.

"Kagura is… difficult," he replied slowly.

I didn't have the courage to tell him I wasn't asking about Kagura's attack, but why he saved me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

His hand still hadn't moved from mine.

"Fine," I said awkwardly. Would there ever be a right answer to that question whilst I was here?

And then he stood up slowly and walked towards my prison door before taking one last look at me.

A lock of a door, and then he was gone.

I lay still, partially in disbelief, my body still aching in places.

Who were the Daimyo? And what orders had Naraku refused to carry out on my behalf?

Surely he'd never feel compassion for someone like me. _Something_ like me. Something that in the eyes of the Elite is worth less than the earth in the ground.

It was strange to know so many secrets about my captor. His background. His false authority. I thought he could read the truth in my eyes, yet he must have to ask questions for that trick to work. And I don't think Naraku will be asking me my opinion about his demon status anytime soon.

I wonder how many secrets he must know about me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ In case you're wondering, 'Daimyo' is a Japanese word** (**_**_大名__)_**_ that refers to the most powerful Japanese feudal rulers from the 12__th__ century to the 19__th__ century. This is the name of Suhji's Organization._


	7. Predicament

**Author's Note:** _Hello! I'm pleased to update you with another chapter... And this one is where there's no going back after it. I've had more time during the holidays to write more, so hopefully new chapters be regular for a while. This one's entirely dedicated to our protagonists, Naraku and Sango. I would really appreciate your thoughts on this as I was scared stiff about writing the ending, wanting to make it as perfect as possible for the situation. Reviews would be most welcomed! :)_

* * *

><p>He hasn't looked at me in the same way since what happened in this room.<p>

There was once a barrier between us that nothing on earth could possibly diminish, but it's gone now. And he knows it.

And I hate it.

The moment I recount Naraku holding my hand at my bedside, all I can see is Kohaku's face.

Kohaku's body, withering in pain.

Miroku's face as I watch him fall from the balcony after our final moments together.

And me… he'd humiliated me countless times. He'd made me scream. He'd made me cry.

But he'd also made me feel… pity, almost. His secrets that nobody else knew apart from me. Things I'm not supposed to know. The orders from Suhji… hadn't he refused to harm me before?

My head aches with guilt and hatred. He's part of me now. He takes up every waking thought and the harder I try to push him away, the clearer I can see his dark eyes piercing through my body, piercing through my soul.

"Human?"

I flinch at the sharp voice, and turn to my little doorway.

His features are ice cold and his hair rougher than ever, a dark mass surrounding his pointed face. He looked as if he hasn't slept for days.

I want to reply, but I don't quite know what to say.

All I know is that I need to leave this place.

I'm changing, and I don't like what I'm changing into.

"Why are you here, Naraku?" I said, fearlessness taking over me.

His eyes narrowed into a calculating glare, but it wasn't enough to prevent me from trying.

"You either need to help me, or kill me. What's it going to be?"

I had never seen somebody move so quickly in all my life.

I found myself pinned up against the wall, his iron hand gripped around my throat, and I'm gasping for air, I can't breathe, I can't _think_…

"How… how _dare _give me orders, you filthy little human," His voice is full of venom, and his mouth next to my ear, so I don't miss a word.

_Please… I need to breathe… I need…_

The desperation in my eyes must have caused him to relax slightly, and his hand slowly releases its grip. He shakes me away from him and takes a step back with a look of utter disgust on his face.

"I… I-"

"SHUT UP!"

I actually feel fear now. I've never seen him so _angry_ before…

"That's the thing I hate most about your kind. You think you're _equal_ to us. You think you have _authority_. But you don't – not a trace, human. You're pathetic, and I cannot wait to personally kill you myself once the time comes. I just hope I don't have long to wait."

I can't help it.

A tear begins to escape down my cheek, but I don't want him to see me cry.

_Why are you crying, Sango?_

I don't know.

I don't want to know.

_You know he's lying. He refused orders on your behalf. He gave up Kagura. He's a half-blood, even though he pretends he's not…_

And how does that mean he doesn't hate you?

_It doesn't._

I plucked up whatever bit of courage I had left.

"Why did you save me, then?" I asked quietly. "Why save me, if you wanted me dead?"

Naraku turned his back to me.

"You don't get it, do you?" He said, frozen. "You can't die. Not yet. Kagura was wrong to do what she did because she went against Suhji's orders, and as a result has taken appropriate punishment. That's the only reason why I saved you. You are insolent to think otherwise."

"You're lying," I said, once again, instantly regretting my words.

"_How dare you?" _He spat. _"_How _dare_ you think I would ever go out of my way to save scum such as yourself? What on earth has led you to think that I would be interested in any kind of alliance with a naïve little girl such as yourself?"

"Because you're not all bad, are you, Naraku?"

"Excuse me?"

"You try to be. That's your security isn't it? Cruelty. You know full well we're not so different as you claim we are." I have no idea where this persistence is coming from, but I know I have to try. Try and attack his weak spot. It's my hope.

A moment after those last two words escaped my lips, I'm on the floor.

Intense pain shatters my body, I'm burning, I'm _burning_…

Oh please stop, make it stop, I'm sorry, oh God, _stop_…

Blank.

I'm lying on my floor and I flick my eyelids open to see him towering above me, his arm outstretched. Whatever curse he flew at me, he needed nothing more than his mind.

He crouches next to me, and outstretches a hand. A stray piece of hair that lingered near my eye is tucked behind my ear.

Every muscle in my body freezes at his touch.

What is he _doing_?

I couldn't move even if I tried.

He moves his face towards mine.

"No, Sango. We are very much _not _alike."

My name.

He said my name.

It didn't matter what he said anymore. I wasn't 'human' and I wasn't 'scum'. I was Sango. And without realizing it, he'd just eliminated his own prejudice, and identified me as one of them.

_Slap._

"Don't you dare look so satisfied," Naraku intercepted my temporary victory with a full-blown hit across the face. My head rolled to the right. "Let's see how satisfied you are when you recall the look on your father's face as he died. How does he look, human? Does he look like one of us? Does he look brave?"

Anger swept over me.

Shut up, Naraku.

"And Kohaku," he continues, "It was so much fun, making him try to kill you. He'll never forget the look on your face, the fear in your eyes, all because of him. I felt all of Kohaku's pain, but he couldn't stop me. He was unable to. Do you know what that is, human?"

Shut up, shut up, shut up.

"It's because he is _weak_. A pathetic little human. He still is. There's only been one occasion where he's managed to mumble the beginnings of your name under my curse. But he couldn't even do that, human. He couldn't even say your name. Your brother was too weak to keep hold of his own soul."

I snapped.

Jumping up, I dug quickly into the depths of my kimono and pulled out the locket. Screw Suhji and screw Kagura.

"What about this then, Naraku?" I pelt the locket at his chest at full force, tears beginning to make their way into my sockets out of rage. "I'm sorry to bring you back to reality, but you also have _human _inside of you. _Just like me._ Just like Kohaku."

He caught the locket and clutched it in his hand, inspecting it as if he'd never seen it before.

But he knew it was too late.

His mouth didn't turn into his usual snarl, and his eyes… they changed.

And they weren't the same, terrifying eyes I'd grown so used to over the last however many months.

"How… how did you attain this?" His voice was blank.

_Don't tell him about eavesdropping on Suhji, Sango. It's too much. It's… cruel._

"I was cleaning the main corridor," I said, hoping his eyes wouldn't gaze into mine, as he'd know I was lying, "It was lying under the tapestry near the dining hall, so I thought I'd retrieve it."

But there was no need.

He wasn't analyzing me, making sure I was telling the truth. He was fixated on the gold treasure in front of him, the chain dangling helplessly by his wrist.

It's time.

It's time to try… to try and _get through_…

"Your mother… Did you know her?"

A moment of silence.

"Yes." He still didn't look up at me.

I took a few steps closer to him.

He still didn't look at me.

"Naraku?"

Finally.

And oh God… Was that…?

He looks… helpless.

And broken.

My stomach lurches at his expression and a crease forms in my brow. I stretch out my arm, not knowing quite what I intend to do.

He ignores my hand, but walks towards me slowly, his eyes shining.

His eyes never shine.

"Nobody can know," he mutters, placing a hand on my waist, clenching me close towards him, looking me straight in the eyes, "They _can't._"

My insides turn to ice. Our bodies are inches away from each other.

Are we meant to be this close?

I can't stop it now. This longing in my chest to comfort him.

To comfort my own captor.

To reach through that barrier he's put between us because of _what_ I am and not _who_ I am.

I raise a shaky hand to his cheek and try to give him some reassurance when his gaze meets mine.

There's a look in his eye and I can't quite figure out what it is.

But I know he hates me.

I know he hates me for bringing him to this.

But his face is coming closer to mine, and he reciprocates my tracing of his cheek a moment ago by playing with a stray lock of my hair, and he's coming closer, and closer, and oh God…

_Stop it Sango. Stop him! This isn't right, it can't be right…_

His mouth meets mine and my stomach begins dancing, knotting itself up tightly. His lips are cold, but soft, and for a moment I don't respond, I can't respond, but he pushes harder and I want to move, I think, but it feels so _wrong…_

_No, no…_

I clench my hands into fists and push at his chest to get him off me, but he only responds firmer, holding my hands up against the wall, moving his lips down my neck, gently kissing my bare skin.

"Naraku, please-"

He ignores me, but places his lips to my ears whilst tracing one of his long fingers down the other side of my neck, and whispers gently, "Nobody can know what you know. Do you understand?"

Do I understand?

No.

I don't understand anything anymore.

All I know is that me and Naraku are in this prison, in the top of a tower in some far off place, and he's kissing me, he's _holding_ me, and he hates me, and I hate him, but I'm burning, I'm burning everywhere.

My body's out of my control now, and I return his kiss, pressing gently against him, his mouth beginning to open mine, and oh God, I can _taste_ him...

I place my hands on his lower back, bringing him closer, it's too late, it's gone too far already...

Pause.

His look sharpens.

He throws himself backwards, away from me, with a look that would have Medusa appear kind.

I stand shivering, shaking, and not knowing what's real and what's in my head anymore.

Why…?

"You bitch," he said, and then a blur.

_Burning._

Burning cross my cheek. He's slapped me, he's slapped me so hard I fall onto the futon next to me, breathless.

He soon follows, and leans over me, holding my face in his grasp. "What have you done? What have you brought me to?_ I should kill you!_"

His hand moves from my face to my throat, and oh God, he's tightening his grip, I'm going to suffocate…

_Air._

_Please, air._

I can feel my vision going blurry.

He's really going to kill for me this.

I know it… He'll never forgive me…

_Forgive you? It wasn't you who did this._

I persisted, though…. I brought it down. The barrier.

That barrier that kept me so safe yet so hopeless.

Black spots in my eyes. I try pleading with my look. Trying to get him to see _me_.

He winces. He throws my face back down and kicks me in my side.

As I lie there unable to move, I hear the mighty slam of a door and the turn of a key.

* * *

><p><strong>Update (2005/12):** _Thank you so much to everybody who has left reviews on this chapter! I know it's been a while since I've written anymore, but right now my time is occupied with studying for my A level finals :( I haven't given up on it though, and I know what'll happen next, so it'll be worth the wait. Thank you again! If you haven't already, please leave a review with any comments you have, I appreciate constructive criticism to learn how to improve my work :) Will be updating in a month at the latest._


End file.
